Sun Will Shine
by Katrina Pearl
Summary: This is about what happened after the fifth book and how Harry and Luna gradually developed their relationship. This is my first fanfic. I hope you'll like it.


_Disclaimer: The magical world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. _

Harry Potter, now twenty three years old, was sitting at his desk inside the Auror Headquarters. He had been qualified as an Auror for about two years and found this career as meaningful and challenging as he had expected. Yet, with such a wonderful job, he still felt something, something very crucial, missing in his life.

On the cubicle wall right in front of him placed three photos. Whenever he got exhausted after reading lengthy rolls of parchment about alleged wizards on the loose, he would find some comfort and regain energy just by glancing at the moving figures in the photos. 

In the photo at his left, four young marauders, James, Lupin, Sirius and Peter, put the arms around each other's shoulders, grinning broadly. Lily, with her beautifully dark red hair, leaned closely towards James, holding his hands happily. Next to it, Harry, Hermione and Ron were holding cakes and snacks, beaming, in the photo. It was taken at the celebration party after the Quidditch Final in their third year. 

Harry still smiled sometimes when recalling the great moment of winning the Quidditch Cup for the first time. He missed the old days at Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron, crossing the line, risking their lives. They were innocent, rather carefree. He knew his parents, Sirius and Lupin had too enjoyed similar cheerful times at Hogwarts¡K

Harry stared at the last photo at the right. He gave a bitter smile. At his sixth year, Colin caught him and Luna by surprise and took this at the school library. Luna was giving her speech about another wild rumour about Fudge while Harry was looking at his girlfriend, admiring her loving character.

Luna had helped Harry go through the worst times in his life. She had given him a new direction and hope. Harry was sure she was the one he would like to spend his rest of the life with. Unfortunately, he made a huge mistake that he regretted so much. If he had been careful, he would have been able to appreciate the sunshine every morning.

Harry stood up. He decided to leave his work for today. 

"Going back home, Harry?" said a deep voice.

"I think I'll go to the St Mungo's first," answered Harry, turning his head looking at Kingsley.

"Oh, is she better now?"

"Well, I wish but she still doesn't speak," sighed Harry, "she seems to recognize me though."

"What did the Healers say?"

"After nearly five years of treatment, she is recovering more quickly than other similar patients but they still couldn't tell if she can fully recover."

"Send my best regards to her, would you? I believe she will get well soon."

"Thanks. See you." 

Harry left the Headquarters and apparated to the reception area of St Mungo's. He climbed some stairs and reached the corridor on the fourth floor with a signpost SPELL DAMAGE. He walked towards the long-term residents' ward. On the bed nearest to the door of the ward, Luna was gazing at The Quibbler in her hands and seemed not listening to the man speaking beside her.

"Mr Lovegood, hi," called Harry.

Luna's father turned to Harry and spoke disappointedly," she has been looking bored today. I guess maybe she wants to see you, someone she knows." He then grabbed his briefcase and continued, "I'm leaving. Need to go back to my office." 

Mr Lovegood walked pass Harry, said goodbye and left the ward with sorrow. Harry understood the pain Mr Lovegood suffered as he had felt the same for the past five years since Luna lost her mind after enduring the Cruciatus Curse. She paid no attention to anybody. She did not know nor care if anybody had visited her. It was not until the recent few weeks that Luna smiled and stared at Harry whenever she saw him appear at the door. Then the Healers told him that Luna should have remembered him as a friend or relative somehow.

Harry walked to the bedside and said, "Sweetie, how're you today?"

Luna looked away from The Quibbler slowly and up at Harry, grinning dreamily. Harry loved seeing her classic smile. However, he just wished she would talk with him again; she would share her day with him; she would be like what she did in the past, expressing her queer thoughts.

"You should pay attention while someone's talking. Your Dad will be happy if you can just show him that you know he's here," said Harry softly.

Harry could not tell if Luna understood a word that he said. All response Luna would give was smiling. Harry was not daunted though for he was grateful that she stayed focus at him, something that she had never done for the past five years. Therefore, to help get her memory and sanity back, Harry had been telling her about their old days continuously during his visits every day.

"Yesterday, I finished at the time after we met at the corridor at Hogwarts at the end of my fifth year, your fourth year. You were searching for the stuff people hid from you. Remember? I'll continue the story. OK?"

Luna smiled again. Harry took this as "Yes".

Then Harry started to remember his life after his eventful fifth year at Hogwarts.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry had been lying on his bed for almost a week ever since he returned to Privet Drive from King's Cross. Although the members of the Order like Moody, Lupin and Tonks had come to cheer him up and shown support, Harry could not help feeling devastated. He still could not bear the grief of losing his Godfather forever. 

He neither spoke to nor ate with the Dursleys since he was back. He gave no response to his Aunt or Uncle. He also did not show up when they called him from downstairs to have meals. Harry knew the Dursleys was first irritated and later surprised that he acted like a dumb and as if he did not exist by seeing their reactions to his abnormal behaviour. Whenever he was very hungry, he simply ate several pieces of Bertie Bott's Ever-Flavour Beans from the packet lying open beside him. He was pale and weak but he did not feel like eating. He did not find any meaning to live. He had been thinking: wouldn't it be better if I die and join my Dad, my Mom and Sirius?"

Two unanswered letters were on the floor, from Hermione and Ron each. Harry did not read them after untying them from the owls' legs. He did not want to do anything at all. He received one note too from the Order of Phoenix two days ago, asking if he was fine. Harry replied shortly with the word, "Yes," to prevent the Order to turn up or he would be questioned by the Dursleys or see the Order. Harry was sure everybody in the Order knew the fate awaiting him, either be a murderer or a victim. He could not stand if they showed any pity. Moreover, they reminded him of the prophecy, of what happened at the Department of Mysteries and, least of all, the Headquarters of the Order. He wanted to get rid of everything. He felt miserable that the prophecy deprived him of his right to live normally.

Moonlight lit Harry's bedroom. Everything was so quiet at midnight. The Dursleys were all asleep, not knowing he had lost the closest person whom he had only met for two years. Harry was holding the photo album of his parents and lying awake on his bed. He did not know how he was going to live through this summer.


End file.
